


The Boyfriend Tag

by Antar3s



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan blushes a lot, Dan is not a you tuber but Phil still is, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I Tried, It's all fluff, The Boyfriend Tag, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antar3s/pseuds/Antar3s
Summary: Phil Lester is a famous youtuber who has a boyfriend and is ready to introduce him to the world. *Summry sucks ik, but the fic is better*





	

‘’Everyone’s asking about you, you know?’’ Phil asked one night as he and his boyfriend, Dan, were laying in Phil’s bed, cuddling.

‘’They are?’’ Dan hummed, burying his face deeper in his boyfriend’s neck.

‘’Yeah, they want to know who is the mysterious guy who stole me from his fans,’’ Phil lightly laughed, planting a soft kiss on Dan’s forehead.

‘’Maybe we should let them know,’’ Dan replied after a few moments of thinking.

‘’You sure?’’ Phil knew how Dan was shy, that is the only reason he was never in any of his videos or vlogs, but he did tell his fans that he had a boyfriend.

‘’Yeah, we could do the boyfriend tag, let them know a little about me and I could disappear off the face of the Earth,’’ Phil chuckled at that and held Dan even closer. There was no space between their bodies, it was almost as if they were one being.

‘’Yeah, we could do that. But without you disappearing,’’ Phil agreed and they slowly drifted to sleep, warm and safe in each others arms.

 

‘’Ready?’’ Phil asked once the camera and the lights were properly set up. Both boys were sitting on Phil’s bed, close to each other.

‘’As I’ll ever be,’’ Dan smiled and Phil could feel his heart filling with love for the boy in front of him. He was willing to get out of his comfort zone for Phil and his fans and Phil couldn’t be prouder.

Phil gave him a quick kiss and turned to camera, doing his intro.

‘’Hey guys, today I have with me my boyfriend Dan, whom you have requested to meet, so here he is, ‘’

‘’Hello, internet,’’ Dan shyly said, waving at the camera.

‘’So, today we are doing the boyfriend tag, so you guy can get to know us better. Let’s go.’’

‘’The first question is; how did we meet? Dan, wanna answer that one?’’ Dan nodded and looked at the camera, trying not to blush too much.

‘’This clumsy idiot spilled his latte on me and insisted to buy me a new shirt cuz mine was ruined, and we exchanged numbers and here we are.’’ Dan smiled at the memory, remembering how sorry Phil was and how he kept bugging Dan until he let him buy him a new shirt. Phil smiled and suddenly kissed Dan, surprising him.

‘’What was that for?’’

‘’Just because I can,’’ Phil’s smile was blinding and Dan was lucky to have him by his side.

‘’Next question. Where and when was our first date? It was in the summer of 2009, and I took Dan out on a lunch to apologize for the coffee thing.’’

‘’It was completely unnecessarily, but I did enjoy it so..’’ Dan laughed and blushed. He had a feeling he was gonna be a blushing mess by the end of the video. ‘’Who said I love you first?’’ Dan read from the list of questions they had in front of them and smiled.

‘’That would be me,’’ Phil answered with a smile. They were both happy and their smiles were constant. ‘’How long have we been together, Dan?’’

‘’Seven years, right? Wow, that’s a lot of years,’’ Dan answered, loosing himself in his thoughts for a moment. He and Phil have been through so much together and Dan is really surprised Phil stood by him for all those years.

‘’It is, but I wouldn’t mind spending even more with you,’’ Phil said and kissed Dan, making him blush even more. They kissed for a few minutes before remembering what they were doing.

‘’Have we met each others families?’’ Dan read after catching his breath.

‘’Of course we have.’’

‘’What is the one thing that annoys you about me?’’ Phil laughed at this, knowing very well what Dan’s answer will be.

‘’You eating my cereal,’’ Dan answered with an annoyed roll of his eyes. ‘’You would not believe how many times I’ve come to the kitchen to see him elbow deep in my box of cereal,’’ Phil was clutching his stomach, doubling over and having trouble breathing while Dan just stared at him. ‘’You done?’’ Dan asked once Phil stopped and came back into the shot.

‘’Yup,’’ little giggles still escaped him. Dan sighed and read the next question. ‘’What was our first road trip?’’

‘’I think it was Playlist Live, if I’m not wrong,’’ Phil answered. ‘’What is one talent I have?’’

‘’You’re a really good singer and don’t even try to deny it,’’ Phil honestly had an amazing voice but always denied it, and Dan hated that.

‘’Still don’t believe you but whatever. He’s really good at playing the piano. Maybe one day he’ll be famous and I’ll get to say ‘hey, that’s my boyfriend’,’’ ‘’Phil stop!’’ Dan yelled, his whole face red. Phil just laughed and read the next question. ‘’What is my eye color?’’ He covered his eyes with his hand so Dan wouldn’t cheat.

‘’That’s a freaking trick question, your eyes are like three colors at once,’’

‘’Yeah, but which colors?’’

‘’Blue, green and yellow,’’ Dan answered to which Phil moved his hand and laughed.

‘’It’s true, I’m radioactive.’’ Dan mumbled a ‘’shut up’’ and read another question. ‘’What can I spend hours doing?’’ Phil reply was instant. ‘’Lay in bed and be on Tumblr.’’ ‘’Yeah, and you can watch anime for days,’’ Dan laughed, remembering how many times him and Phil laid in Phil’s bed, both on their laptops, but doing completely different things for hours on end.

‘’Well, that was our last question. Hope you enjoyed this video, if you did leave a like and subscribe and see you next time,’’ Phil waved at the camera and Dan followed, saluting with two fingers before falling backwards on the bed.

‘’You alright?’’ Phil asked, laying down beside Dan. The brunet curled up by Phil’s side and sighed when he felt Phil’s fingers in his hair.

‘’Just exsausted. I’m ready to sleep the rest of the day away,’’ He yawed and buried his face in Phil’s neck.

‘’I’m really proud of you,’’ Phil whispered, placing a soft kiss on Dan’s hair and slowly moving them to properly lay on the bed, underneath the covers.

‘’I love you,’’ Came a muffled mumble from Dan before he truly fell asleep and Phil smiled, mumbling ‘I love you too, bear,’ into his hair and closing his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it is I once again, with a one-shot that is probably gonna have more chapters because I can’t write one shots without making another part, and then another..  
> If you liked it, leave kudos and comments, very appreciated.  
> Please note that English is not my first language so if there are any mistakes, feel free to point them out and I’ll fix them.  
> Thanks for reading <3.


End file.
